


back home

by cutebuckley



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebuckley/pseuds/cutebuckley
Summary: Después de quince años, Derek vuelve a Beacon Hills y su instinto lo lleva a adentrarse en el bosque¿Qué encontrará allí? O mejor dicho: ¿a quién encontrará?
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	back home

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un one shot que escribí hace como 3 años y lo tenía publicado en Wattpad. Así que si ya lo habéis leído allí, no os preocupéis; soy la misma escritora.
> 
> He estado pensando en traducirlo también al inglés.

¿Hacía cuánto que no pisaba aquél pueblo? ¿Quince años tal vez? Y aún así, todo seguía igual a excepción de alguna que otra casa nueva.

Salió del coche e inspiró hondo. El olor del lugar lo invadió completamente; un aroma a hojas y el fresco olor de la tierra húmeda. Cómo había echado de menos todo aquello. Nunca es fácil dejar todo atrás, y aún menos para un niño de diez año.

Desde el día en el que tuvo que mudarse su forma de ser había cambiado radicalmente. Antes era un niño de lo más alegre, al que le gustaban los deportes y pasar el rato con sus amigos. Pero después de dejar el pueblo... nada fue lo mismo. Se volvió un chico frío, de poca palabra y solitario.

En los quince años que había estado fuera no recordaba haber hecho un sólo amigo. ¿Para qué? Si al fin y al cabo los perdería a todos, como siempre.

Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque. En ese momento no era consciente de lo que hacía, estaba siguiendo su instinto. A medida que avanzaba e iba esquivando los árboles, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. Y no era por estar corriendo, era por... Era por ¿por qué narices era? ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo que su corazón latiera frenéticamente?

Paró en seco al toparse con un gran árbol, mucho más grande que cualquiera de los que lo rodeaban. Algo lo llevó a posar la mano sobre éste, y volvió a sentir que su corazón se aceleraba. Frunció el ceño ¿qué narices le pasaba?

Empezó a rodear el árbol, mientras seguía el camino con su mano, hasta que llegó al otro extremo.

Fijó su vista en un dibujo grabado en la corteza. Era el dibujo de un niño al lado de otro un poco más alto, y que, a diferencia del primero, tenía dibujadas unas orejas y una cola. Debajo se podían ver las letras "S.S" y "D.H"

Sintió algo removerse dentro de él y alzó una de sus cejas. Recordaba aquel día como si fuera ayer

...

Un Stiles de cinco años y un Derek de diez correteaban por el bosque jugando al pilla pilla. Derek llevaba sus orejas a la vista, haciendo sonreír al pequeño Stiles

"¡Vamos lobito! ¡A que no me pillas!"

El moreno aceleró y atrapó al más pequeño. Éste hizo un puchero ¡Derek siempre le pillaba! !No era justo!

"No es justo que tú por ser hombre lobo siempre consigas atraparme" murmuró con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

Derek rió y pellizco una de sus mejillas, haciendo que el castaño soltara un quejido. Se deshizo del agarre del menor y se echó para atrás, hasta chocar contra un árbol.

Abrió los ojos con un brillo nunca antes visto; había tenido una idea

"Dereeeek" el nombrado llegó a su lado e inclinó la cabeza sin entender el entusiasmo del pequeño

"¿Qué pasa Stiles?"

"¿Podemos hacer una cosa? Lo vi el otro día en una peli que vi con Scott, queda súper guay, aunque claro, si tú no quieres no tenemos porqué..."

No terminó la frase ya que el mayor le había tapado la boca para que se callase. Cuando se aceleraba al hablar era imposible pararlo.

"Dime, ¿qué quieres hacer?"

"Dibujarnos en el árbol y poner nuestros nombres. Será nuestro secreto"

Stiles jugaba con sus dedos a la espera de una respuesta. Derek sonrió y sacó las uñas para grabar en la corteza

Al terminar el dibujo, firmaron con las iniciales de ambos

...

"Estúpido mocoso..." murmuró con una sonrisa.

Aquél niño hiperactivo lo volvía loco, en todos los sentidos. Suspiró, echaba muchísimo de menos a su pequeño Stiles

Se quedó unos minutos ido hasta que sintió cómo alguien lo manoteaba.

"No toques eso" demandó una voz

Derek volvió a la realidad y frunció el ceño. Se giró para ver a quien acababa de hablar

"¿Por qué?"

"Es privado."

"Los árboles no son privados" el moreno rodó los ojos evitando carcajearse

"Los árboles no, pero el dibujo sí. Es mío y de una persona especial para mí"

Tras escuchar aquello, Derek sintió que se quedaba anclado al suelo. Cambió su expresión y miró fijamente al chico que tenía en frente. Esos ojos color miel, su nariz respingona y esas preciosas pecas adornándolo

No se lo creía ¿Ese era Stiles? ¿Su pequeño Stiles?

Inconscientemente una de sus manos subió hasta la mejilla del menor. El de ojos miel se quedó quieto, no entendía nada.

"¿Stiles...?" aquello salió como un susurro más para sí mismo que para el chico de delante

"Así es ¿y tú eres...?"

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos. Stiles sentía que había visto aquello ojos en algún lugar, pero no recordaba exactamente dónde.

"Soy tu persona especial"

El castaño abrió la boca y luego la cerro de golpe. Empezó a balbucear como un pez. No podía... No podía ser verdad

"¿Derek?" El nombrado asintió y dejó que sus ojos color ámbar brillaran

El menor sentía cómo todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y de repente, todo se volvió negro.

...

Despertó en su cama y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Qué sueño más raro acababa de tener.

Bajó las escaleras en busca de su padre.

"Papá, he tenido un sueño muy raro. Derek estaba de vuel..."

Y calló de golpe. Frente a él estaban su padre y Derek. El mismo Derek de su sueño.

"No ha sido un sueño, Stiles" el hombre lobo sonrió.

El sheriff se despidió de ambos, diciéndoles que tenían que ponerse al día. El castaño seguía en shock hasta que escuchó esa preciosa voz.

"¿No me vas a dar un abrazo?"

Y antes de darse cuenta, los brazos de Derek ya estaban envolviendo a Stiles como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían la vista fija en los ojos del otro. Por un mini-segundo la mirada de Derek bajó a los labios del castaño. Inmediatamente sintió cómo el corazón de Stiles se aceleraba

"¿Puedo?" preguntó acariciando con el pulgar el labio inferior del menor. Éste asintió lentamente.

Estaba nervioso

_Jodidamente_ nervioso

Cerró los ojos y dejó que pasara. Los labios de ambos encajaron a la perfección, eran el puzzle perfecto. El beso cambió a uno con lengua, pero sin dejar de tener delicadeza. Se separaron después de unos minutos disfrutando el uno del otro.

Y sonrieron

porque se habían reencontrado

con su persona especial


End file.
